Rubik's Cube
by exoblush
Summary: [Chap 2!] Luhan ingin mengetahui masa lalunya. Dan dengan bantuan rubik, dia bisa menemukan jawabannya. Hunhan! and EXO as other cast.
1. Chapter 1

Hunhan/G/Mystery

_Exoblush present_

**Rubik's Cube**

_Ketika hidupmu ditentukan oleh sebuah benda, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membiarkan hidupmu terbawa oleh sentuhan benda itu? Mencoba menghancurkan benda itu? Atau hal gila lain yang akan kau lakukan? _

_Aku harus menentukan apa jawabannya. Karena jika tidak semua bisa hancur, semua hidupku._

" _A cube with six sides, six colors and fifty-four small squares is a object that describe the life. "_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Matahari telah memunculkan sinarnya dipagi buta seperti ini. Membiaskan sinarnya keseluruh permukaan bumi. Memberi tanda kepada para manusia untuk segera bangun dari tidur dan melakukan aktifitas yang dibutuhkan agar tetap bertahan hidup.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya , membiarkan sinar matahari itu memasuki retina matanya perlahan. Menghembuskan napas lega ketika ia melirik jam di nakas sampingnya. Masih jam 6 dan itu artinya Luhan bangun tepat waktu.

Jalan terseok menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan badan sebentar kemudian segera melesat kedepan lemari pakaian, mengambil beberapa stel seragam dan memakainya.

Aktifitas pagi yang terlihat membosankan.

"Pagi, eomma" Luhan terlihat tengah menuruni tangga lengkap dengan seragam dan tas yang menempel sempurna dipunggungnya.

"Pagi sayang, sarapan?" Ibu Luhan yang masih menggunakan celemek berlari mendatangi anaknya yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki di anak tangga terakhir.

"Seperti biasa, tidak." Luhan mencium pipi ibunya sebentar sebelum akhirnya memilih keluar rumah dan berangkat menuju sekolah.

"Jangan lupa makan di kantin sekolah. Ibu tidak mau kau sakit, sayang. Hati-hati dijalan." Luhan mengangguk sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu kayu rumahnya.

Lagi-lagi aktifitas yang terlihat membosankan.

.

.

.

Lingkaran hidup yang Luhan jalani menuntut dirinya untuk menjadi penguasa sejagad. Ibunya selalu berpesan kepada Luhan agar dirinya belajar dengan tekun, karena kelak ayahnya akan memberikan segala aset perusahaan ketangan Luhan. Menjadikannya CEO Lu Corp selanjutnya. Dan itu akan terjadi mungkin 5 tahun kedepan.

Tidak pernah ada hal yang spesial ketika Luhan tiba disekolahnya. Luhan bukanlah anak terpandang dipenjuru sekolah yang dipuja-puja, walaupun statusnya adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan Lu Corp, perusahaan marbel terbesar di China dan Korea Selatan. Luhan juga bukanlah pemilik status _nerd_ yang biasa dibull. Jadi, berjalan santai dengan earphone hitam tanpa hirauan dari siapapun sudah menjadi santapan sehari-hari Luhan.

"Lu!" Luhan memutar badannya dan menemukan seseorang bertubuh mungil yang kini tengah memanggil namanya sembari berlari.

"Huh! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu! Kemana saja kau dua hari belakangan ini, eoh?" orang bertubuh mungil itu berbicara sambil terengah.

"Aku kesekolah,Baek." Luhan terlihat malas menanggapinya dan memilih berbalik, kembali berjalan santai tanpa menghiraukan orang tadi.

"Yak! Jangan bercanda Luhan! Aku berani bersumpah tak menemukanmu dimanapun disekolah ini selama dua hari terakhir! Bahkan aku mengecek atap sekolah, gudang, dan ruang rahasia milikmu itu." Orang berbadan mungil itu kini berwajah merah padam menahan amarah.

Luhan berhenti berjalan dan menjawab, tanpa membalikan badan.

"Ck, maumu itu apa Byun Baekhyun? Aku kan sudah bilang aku disekolah. Kau saja tak teliti."

Luhan membalikkan badannya dan menatap kedua mata orang yang bernama Baekhyun itu dengan tajam.

"Aku berada di ruang rahasia didalam ruang rahasia. Itu jika kau mau tau."

Dan Luhan kembali berjalan, menghiraukan orang yang sedang menatap bingung kearahnya.

.

.

.

Luhan memasuki kelasnya yang lumayan ramai, kemudian melihat sebentar arlojinya yang berada di tangan kirinya, _20 menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai._ Luhan bergumam.

"Hai Lu. Wassup?" Lelaki berkulit tan dengan nametag hitam bertuliskan Kim Jongin itu selalu menjadi orang pertama dikelasnya yang menyapa Luhan disetiap pagi. Bahkan saat Luhan masih berdiri didepan pintu kelas.

"Kau tak bosan menyapaku terus-terusan?" Luhan berjalan santai menuju mejanya masih dengan Jongin yang setia mengekornya.

"Aku hanya bangga menyapa sahabatku yang akan menjadi CEO." Jongin tersenyum bangga sambil membenahi kerah kemejanya.

Jongin dan Luhan bersahabat, bahkan sejak mereka berada didalam kandungan. Tetapi ada beberapa hal yang membuat persahabatan mereka kini terlihat sedikit aneh.

"Ck, basi." Luhan memasang muka masam dan memilih duduk dibangkunya. Memilih mengeluarkan benda berbentuk kubus kecil dari dalam tasnya—rubik.

Jongin memutar matanya malas melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini, yang menurut Jongin, Luhan selalu hidup monoton. Datang kesekolah, duduk, makan, kemudian pulang. Oh, jangan lupakan kebiasaannya memainkan benda bernama rubik itu. Jongin berfikir, ia tak mengerti bagaimana caranya sahabat masa kecilnya ini yang dulu begitu ceria berubah menjadi sosok monster dingin yang mengerikan.

"Lu." Luhan menatap malas sahabatnya itu. Masih dengan rubik ditangannya dan muka masam yang masih setia tercetak diwajahnya.

"Sudah saatnya kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi, Lu." Jongin mengambil kursi kosong disamping Luhan dan mendudukan dirinya disana.

"Menceritakan apa memang? Aku tak punya cerita." Jawab Luhan cuek.

"Hhhhhhhh. Kenapa kau mejadi seperti ini? Sejak awal masuk SHS kau berubah, aku khawatir bahkan sampai detik ini." Jongin mengusak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku tak punya masalah, oke? Aku hanya sudah mengalami pubertas makanya seperti ini. Sudah balik sana pacarmu menunggu." Luhan menunjuk seseorang berbadan mungil dengan mata besar yang sedang duduk manis dengan dagunya, memberi tau Jongin bahwa sejak tadi orang bermata besar itu memperhatikan si kulit tan.

"Hhhhhhh." Entah sudah berapa kali Jongin mendesah kecewa pagi ini.

"Lu, aku sahabatmu. Ceritakan. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menunjuk Kyungsoo, aku sudah memberitaunya bahwa aku ada urusan denganmu." Jongin terlihat malas.

"Kita sudah beranjak dewasa, jangan bersikap kekanakan. Aku tau ini bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya, bukan Luhan yang aku kenal." Jongin kembali mendesah kecewa.

"Aku sudah menahannya selama dua tahun belakangan ini untuk tak menanyai dirimu mengapa kau berubah. Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan, Lu. Kau berubah terlalu drastis. Bahkan kau menghilang dua hari belakangan ini." Jongin mendorong kursinya kebelakang dan mulai berdiri.

"Waktuku kosong setiap saat." Dan sedetik kemudian Jongin melangkah pergi dari meja Luhan.

"Aku hanya tak mampu menceritakannya." Cicit Luhan.

.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak Jongin menanyai dirinya. Banyak hal yang berubah antara dirinya dengan Jongin, seperti Jongin yang tak lagi menyapanya atau Jongin yang memilih pindah bangku yang jaraknya menjadi sangat jauh dari Luhan.

Luhan sudah terbiasa seperti ini, ditinggal orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Luhan sengaja, dia juga bahkan tak tau mengapa semua ini terjadi. Semuanya terasa singkat.

Hari senin pagi, dan aktifitas Luhan masih sama. Masih monoton.

Luhan melirik jam dinakas sampingnya, masih jam 6 pagi. Luhan melesat pergi kekamar mandi membersihkan badannya sebentar dan setelah itu segera beranjak kedepan lemari pakainnya.

Luhan melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin. Melihat betapa menyedihkannya ia dari hari-hari. Tak ada yang membaik dari dirinya, justru dia semakin memburuk.

SREETT

PRANGGG!

"Apa itu?" Luhan segera melihat seisi kamarmya.

Kosong.

Luhan berjalan kearah kamar mandi dan menemukan serpihan kaca disekitar.

"Apa ini? Mengapa ada disini?" Luhan menatap heran pada serpihan kaca tersebut. Luhan sangat yakin bahwa ia tak menaruh benda berbahan kaca disekitar kamar mandinya. Luhan kemudian menatap aneh, dia baru sadar jika pintu kamar mandinya tertutup, padahal tadi pintunya masih terbuka.

"Ada orang didalam?" Luhan memegang knop pintu kamar mandinya dan memutarnya kearah kanan.

KLEK

"Luhan?"

**_To be continued_**

Hai semua! Ff ini aku rombak lagi karena yang sebelumnya gaada pembatas. Jadi dibacanya gaenak. Makanya aku repost ulang hehehehe.

Oke langsung aja diklik next karena sudah ada kelanjutannya.

Mohon tinggalkan review, fav / fol. Biar aku makin semangat nulisnya hehe.

Best regard,

Exoblush.


	2. Chapter 2

"Luhan?"

"Ya, eomma?"

Luhan tak jadi membuka pintu kamar mandinya dan memilih menutupnya kembali. Luhan keluar kamar dan menghampiri ibunya yang memanggil dari dapur.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, ada yang bernapas lega di dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Hunhan/G/Mystery

_Exoblush present_

**Rubik's Cube**

_Ketika hidupmu ditentukan oleh sebuah benda, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membiarkan hidupmu terbawa oleh sentuhan benda itu? Mencoba menghancurkan benda itu? Atau hal gila lain yang akan kau lakukan? _

_Aku harus menentukan apa jawabannya. Karena jika tidak semua ias hancur, semua hidupku._

" _A cube with six sides, six colors and fifty-four small squares is a object that describe the life. "_

.

.

.

.

Minggu depan adalah ujian pertamanya di kelas dua. Itu tidak terlalu mengejutkan untuk Luhan karena sebenarnya, dia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan sekolahnya. Cepat lulus.

Bel istirahat berdering dan Luhan memutuskan untuk ke kantin. Walau bagaimanapun dia tetap manusia biasa yang bisa lapar.

"Uhmm... Luhan?"

Luhan melirik kearah samping kirinya dan menemukan Jongdae memanggilnya.

Memanggilnya? Yang benar saja! Selama 3 bulan dia duduk sebangku dengan Jongdae, ini adalah pertama kalinya si nerd itu memanggilnya. Tapi tetap saja, faktanya Jongdae memang memanggil Luhan.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tau apa yang akan terjadi padamu." Luhan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tunggu saja, akan ada sesuatu hal yang mendatangimu tak lama lagi." Jongdae membetulkan letak kacamatanya bergegas membereskan bukunya dan beranjak pergi keluar kelas.

Diam sebentar dan mengangkat bahunya acuh. Tipikal Luhan sekali.

.

.

.

Ujian telah selesai dan semua murid dapat bernapas lega, kecuali Luhan. Dia tak pernah bisa bernapas lega. Selain karena menderita asma, juga karena Luhan selalu merasa ditekan. Entah oleh apa.

"Anak-anak, saya akan memperkenalkan murid baru. Silahkan masuk."

Luhan hanya menatap papan tulis dalam diam. Tak tertarik sama sekali untuk menyambut kehadiran murid baru dikelasnya. Lagi pula itu terdengar konyol bagi Luhan, pindah sekolah setelah ujian? Hah.

Lelaki tinggi berambut pirang, dan berkulit sedikit albino itu memasuki kelas. Menatap guru dan seisi kelas sebentar, sebelum akhirnya memberikan salam perkenalan.

"Nama saya Oh Sehun, panggil saja Sehun. Pindahan dari Jepang. Terimakasih." Lelaki bernama Sehun itu membow sebentar dan kemudian menatap seisi kelas lagi.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Terimalah Oh Sehun menjadi teman kalian. Jangan ada yang macam-macam. Kim Jongin, angkat tanganmu."

"Ya!"

"Lihat anak yang mengangkat tangan itu? Kau duduk disampingnya."

"Terimakasih, Pak." Sehun yang melihat Jongin langsung melesat duduk di bangku kedua dari depan dekat pintu, tempat duduk samping Jongin.

Luhan masih menatap malas papan tulis dikelasnya, dia tak tertarik memulai pembicaraan dengan siapapun, apalagi si nerd Jongdae disebelahnya. Dan Luhan lebih tidak tertarik lagi dengan murid baru yang kini duduk dengan sahabatnya, Jongin.

Sementara Sehun menatap kebelakang, menatap Luhan yang sedang diam memperhatikan papan tulis.

"Hai! Namaku Kim Jongin." Jongin yang melihat Sehun menatap diam kearah belakang mengambil inisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan si murid baru.

"Oh ya, namaku Oh Sehun." Sehun menyadari Jongin mengajaknya berbicara jadi dia memilih menatap kesebelah kanannya daripada melanjutkan menatap kebelakang.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan Luhan? Kau tadi memperhatikannya."

"Namanya Luhan? Ah ya aku memperhatikannya karena dia tampak bersikap aneh."

"Luhan memang seperti itu, jangan heran."

"Aku mengerti." Sehun menatap kembali kebelakang dan melihat Luhan yang masih diposisi yang sama, terdiam menatap papan tulis.

Luhan merasa bosan dikelas. Dan parahnya, rubik miliknya rusak karena terjatuh dari tasnya yang robek. Jadi daripada matanya sakit melihat papan tulis terus terusan, dia memilih membuka buku hariannya dan membacanya ulang. Melihat kembali foto-foto kenangan masa lalunya. Melihat sesuatu yang kini membuat hidupnya terasa pahit, dan terasa selalu dibebani masalah.

Tapi foto-foto disana terlihat blur. Semuanya. Luhan tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah yang membuatnya seperti ini sekarang. Menjadi seseorang yang tak punya semangat hidup.

Jika saja Luhan sadar, sebenarnya dia sudah menemukan biang masalahnya selama ini. Baru saja masuk kekelasnya.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi terlihat cerah, awan-awan putih menutupi langit. Tapi bagi Luhan, setiap hari adalah sama, membosankan.

Dia memilih untuk keluar rumah pagi itu. Tidak sarapan dan hanya mengecup pipi ibunya sebentar lalu menghilang dibalik pintu kayu rumahnya.

Tolong jangan tanya dimana ayahnya karena orang itu terlalu sibuk. Jarang pulang.

Perpustakaan sebenarnya bukan pilihan terbaik yang dimiliki Luhan. Tetapi sepasang kaki kecil miliknya membawanya untuk keperpustakaan kecil disudut kota. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki, hitung-hitung sambil menghirup udara segar. Mendinginkan otaknya.

Setiap langkah kaki yang dia ambil, disitu Luhan merasakan jika ada yang mengikutinya. Sejak dia melewati taman samping rumahnya.

Luhan menengok beberapa kali kebelakang tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa. Hanya seseorang yang sedang berjalan pagi dengan anjingnya dan sepasang lansia yang sedang menunggu bus.

Luhan meneruskan lagi jalannya tapi itu semakin terasa. Ada orang yang mengikutinya.

Luhan menengok untuk kesekian kalinya kebelakang dan tetap tidak menemukan apapun. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak peduli lagi dengan yang dia rasakan. Toh, sepertinya dia hanya menghayal tengah diikuti seseorang.

Seperti kebiasaan masa kecilnya.

Perpustakaan ini sebenarnya masih bagus, hanya saja memang ada beberapa bagian dari bagunan yang catnya sudah mengelupas. Fasilitas yang disediakan perpustakaan ini cukup lengkap. Buku-buku pelajaran,komik,novel dan buku-buku lainnya ada disini. Komputer dan internet juga sudah tersedia jikalau ada pengunjung yang membutuhkannya.

Luhan kenal dengan pemilik perpustkaan ini. Dia adalah paman yang cukup sering bermain dengannya ketika dia kecil. Dan sejujurnya, perpustakaan inilah yang menemani masa kecilnya.

Alasan simpel mengapa perpustakaan ini tidak dicat ulang adalah untuk menjaga keaslian bangunan. Paman pemilik perpustakaan ini ditinggal meninggal oleh istrinya. Jadi dia menjaga agar bangunan ini masih sama seperti pertama kali yang dia bangun dengan istrinya.

Luhan menaruh sepatunya di rak sepatu luar kemudian masuk kedalam perpustakaan. Alasan simpel, agar lantai perpustakaan tetap bersih.

Memberi salam singkat kepada penjaga, kemudian menelusuri rak ilmu pengetahuan. Luhan mencari dengan teliti buku apa yang ingin dibacanya.

Perasaan itu lagi.

Luhan menengok kebelakang karena dia merasakan lagi ada seseorang yang sedang mengikutinya.

Lebih tepatnya mengawasinya.

Luhan mencoba menulusuri lorong rak sebelah dengan mengentip melalui sela-sela buku. Dan Luhan menemukan lelaki yang tengah mengintipnya.

Dia berlari.

Luhan melesat menuju rak sebelah tepat setelah dia mengetahui ada yang mengintipnya.

Saat dia sampai dilorong rak sebelah, dia menemukan orang tersebut tengah menghadap tembok disudut ruangan. Dia tidak bisa kabur.

Luhan mendekatinya perlahan-lahan, karena pada kenyataannya dia adalah tipikal orang yang penakut.

Satu langkah,

Dua langkah,

Tiga langkah,

"Luhan?"

Luhan berhenti ditempat. Kemudian menghadap kebelakang. _Sepertinya menengok kebelakang menjadi kebiasaannya sekarang._

"Siapa kau?" Mendapati seseorang berambut pirang, tinggi, dan berkulit sedikit albino. Luhan menampakan wajah bingungnya.

"Aku Sehun. Oh Sehun. Murid baru dikelasmu."

"Oh."

"Sedang apa kau?"

Luhan tersadar, kemudian menengok kebelakang lagi dan tidak menemukan orang misterius itu. Dia tidak ada disana.

"Ah tidak. Hanya sedang mencari buku." Luhan berjalan melewati Sehun.

"Hey tunggu!" Sehun mencengkram tangan Luhan. Menahannya agar tidak cepat pergi.

"Apa?"

"Temani aku membaca?"

Luhan diam. Tapi anehnya dia mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

"Kau sering kesini?" Sehun basa basi melihat dari tadi tidak ada percakapan sama sekali antara dirinya dengan Luhan sejak dia menahan Luhan untuk menemaninya.

"Lebih dari kau."

"Hah?"

"Aku sering kesini melebihi kau kesini."

"Hey!" Sehun tertawa, melihat bagaimana Luhan terlalu sok tau.

"Aku bahkan baru pertama kali kesini." Dan dia masih tertawa.

"Kenapa kau ketawa? Terlihat sesuatu yang lucu?"

"Kau menjawab seolah aku sering kesini. Yah, walaupun faktanya kau memang sering kesini."

"Lalu? Dimana letak lucunya?" Luhan jengah. Dia menutup bukunya kemudian meminum susu yang dia bawa dari rumahnya.

"Yah ketika kau sok tau."

"Dimana letak sok tau nya? Aku memang benar kan berkata bahwa aku lebih sering kesini dibanding kau kesini. Kau baru sekali kesini dan aku berkali-kali. Kesimpulannya aku memang lebih sering kesini dibanding kau. Lalu dimana letak sok taunya?"

Sehun makin keras tertawa, dan itu membuat Luhan kesal.

"Kenapa kau terus tertawa?!"

"Sadarkah? Tadi adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kau keluarkan dari mulutmu itu."

Luhan mendecak kemudian memilih membuka bukunya kembali. Dia juga baru sadar.

"Hey, kau marah?" Luhan hanya diam.

"Baiklah. Aku menyerah mengajakmu berbicara. Tapi setidaknya, aku senang kau berbicara banyak tadi. Disekolah kau sangat pendiam." Sehun berharap kata-katanya barusan akan membuat Luhan bersuara lagi. Tapi nihil, Luhan tetap terdiam.

Luhan mengecek jam tangannya dan dilihat hari sudah semakin siang jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

Luhan berdiri, membawa buku yang tadi dia baca dan sampah susunya. Merapikan bajunya singkat kemudian berjalan pergi. Sehun yang menyadari Luhan telah beranjak pergi (Sehun tadi sedang asik membaca) memanggil Luhan kembali.

"Hey Luhan!" Luhan pura-pura tidak mendengar. Dia langsung saja melanjutkan jalannya.

"Hey Luhan!" Sehun kini sedikit berteriak karena jaraknya dengan Luhan sudah cukup jauh. Tapi tetap saja, Luhan masih pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Yak kau! Rubikmu terjatuh."

Luhan langsung menengok kebelakang tepat kearah Sehun yang sedang setengah berlutut mengambil rubik miliknya.

"Ini terjatuh dari tasmu."

Luhan berlari kearah Sehun dan langsung mengambil rubik miliknya, kemudian berbalik berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa mengucapkan apapun kepada Sehun.

"Setidaknya berucaplah terimakasih. Aku sudah menyelamatkan rubikmu."

"Terimakasih." Jawab Luhan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Sehun.

Sehun mendengus sedih. Luhan terlalu susah diajak menjadi seorang teman. Sementara Luhan mengomel sendiri didalam hati karena lagi-lagi tasnya robek.

Dan seseorang sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan dalam.

.

.

.

Luhan melirik jam di nakas sampingnya. Masih jam 6 dan itu artinya Luhan bangun tepat waktu. Untuk kesekian kalinya.

Jalan terseok menuju kamar mandi,

membersihkan badan sebentar kemudian segera melesat kedepan lemari pakaian, mengambil beberapa stel seragam dan memakainya.

Aktifitas pagi yang selalu terlihat membosankan.

Luhan berdiri didepan cermin. Melihat pantulan dirinya yang makin mengurus tiap waktu. Napsu makannya selalu labil. Dan pikirannya selalu saja tertekan. Dan sampai sekarang, Luhan tidak tau karena apa.

Luhan kembali ke kasurnya, duduk dipinggiran kasur kemudian membuka laci nakas, mengambil buku harian miliknya.

Itu adalah satu-satunya benda yang membuat Luhan dapat mengembalikan ingatannya tentang kejadian-kejadian masa lalu.

Iya. Luhan pernah kecelakaan, dan membuatnya lupa ingatan.

Luhan menatap agak kesal kebuku hariannya karena beberapa foto adalah blur, bahkan hampir tak terlihat. Yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah dua orang yang sedang berangkulan bersama.

Tertulis dibagian bawah foto:

"Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, Shixun."

*flashback*

_"Shixun! Ayo kita pergi ketaman bermain!" Ajak Luhan ketika dia baru saja mendapat pesan dari ketua kelasnya kalau semua anak kelas sembilan diberikan libur duahari untuk beristirahat. Memang, Luhan juga sudah merasakan ingin libur sejak lama. Dia lelah berlatih untuk ujian kelulusan mendatang._

_"Kau pasti mendapatkan libur dari sekolah."_

_"Yayayayaya! Kau benar!" Luhan merebahkan badannya dikasur, dia terlalu lelah untuk duduk terlalu lama dikasur._

_"Baiklah. Besok pagi?" Luhan mengangguk semangat._

_"Tapi Luhan.."_

_"Ada apa?"_

_"Aku baru saja melihat, jika kita memilih berangkat ke taman bermain, kita akan berpisah selamanya."_

_"Hey! Jangan bercanda!" Luhan langsung berganti posisi menjadi duduk kembali._

_"Aku serius, Lu. Kau tau sendiri aku bisa melihat masa depan kan?"_

_"Kali ini aku tidak percaya!" Jawab Luhan lantang._

_"Kau jarang keluar rumah, jarang berinteraksi dengan orang lain, bahkan kau tidak sekolah karena kau dianggap aneh! Kita harus tetap berangkat besok dan yakinkan orang orang kalau kau manusia biasa yang tidak bisa meramal atau hal mistis lainnya!"_

_"Tapi Luhan... aku hanya tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk."_

_"Percayalah tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."_

_Shixun melihat mata Luhan yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Shixun tau, Luhan sangat ingin membuat dirinya bisa dianggap normal oleh orang lain. Salahkan dirinya yang memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan. Terakhir kali Shixun memberi tau kalau kucing kesayangan tetangga sebelah akan mati, dia langsung dikatai habis-habisan karena besoknya kucing itu mati tertabrak mobil. Sejak itu, Shixun sengaja diasingkan oleh orangtua Luhan. Itu juga demi kebaikannya._

_Shixun memeluk Luhan. Entah mengapa, walaupun dia telah menepis jauh-jauh kejadian itu, tetap saja Shixun takut. Dia terlalu takut untuk berpisah dengan Luhan._

_"Kita akan pergi! Dan tidak akan ada yang terjadi! Persiapkan dirimu, Luhan." Luhan tersenyum. Shixun sudah memantapkan dirinya bahwa tidak ada yang terjadi. Ya! Mereka akan bersenang-senang besok. _

_Walau kenyataan selalu lebih pahit._

*flashback end*

"AKH!" Luhan memegang kepalanya. Rasanya sakit. Luhan merasa kalau kepalanya seakan mau meledak.

Luhan melempar buku hariannya ke sembarang arah. Dia panik. Kepalanya terlalu sakit.

Ibu Luhan yang mendengar anaknya berteriak kesakitan langsung berlari menuju kamar anaknya.

"Luhan, kenapa? Kepalamu sakit lagi?"

"AKH!" Ini terlalu sakit. Luhan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun karena yang dia rasakan hanya rasa sakit.

"Ayo kita kedokter." Ibunya menopang badan Luhan dan membawanya segera turun, pergi kedokter.

Saat pintu kamar Luhan telah tertutup. Seseorang keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan mengambil buku harian milik Luhan.

"Aku sudah tau dia siapa." Dan orang itu menatap pintu kamar Luhan sedih.

.

.

.

"Pagi, Sehun!"

"Pagi juga, Jongin." Sehun baru sampai sekolah, dan langsung disapa oleh Jongin ketika dia sampai ditempat duduknya.

"Luhan mana?" Sehun menoleh kebelakang dan tidak menemukan Luhan disana. Yang dia lihat hanya pemuda berkacamata yang dikenal bernama Jongdae.

"Oh itu, ibunya tadi menelponku dan berkata kalau sakit kepala Luhan kambuh lagi."

"Dia sering sakit kepala?"

"Ya, semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpanya dua tahu lalu, dia sering mengalami sakit kepala hebat jika terlalu memaksa mengingat sesuatu."

Sehun terdiam. Dia seperti mendengar seseorang mendeskripsikan dirinya. Dia juga sama seperti Luhan, akan mengalami sakit kepala yang hebat jika dipaksa mengingat sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa?" Jongin heran karena Sehun tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Oh! Tidak apa-apa."

"Hey, Jongin. Kau sahabatnya kan?"

"Jika yang kau maksud aku sahabatnya Luhan, itu benar. Kenapa?" Jongin melihat jika raut wajah Sehun berubah.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu tentang Luhan?"

"Boleh saja."

"Luhan punya barang berharga? Atau sesuatu barang yang tak bisa lepas darinya?" Jongin tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Oh, ada!" Jongin mengambil tasnya, kemudian mengacak-acak isinya. Seperti mencari sesuatu.

Sementara Sehun memperhatikan secara serius.

"Ini dia!" Sehun melihat Jongin mengeluarkan kantong kecil.

"Apa itu?"

"Buka saja sendiri. Tapi tolong jangan bilang-bilang Luhan jika aku memperbolehkan kau melihatnya. Karena Luhan tak ingin ini diketahui orang lain, kecuali aku tentunya. Aku memberitaumu ini karena kau terlihat ingin membuat Luhan kembali ceria, jadi aku perbolehkan."

"Maksudmu kembali ceria?" Sehun mengambil kantong itu dari Jongin kemudian mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"Dulu Luhan orang yang ceria. Sangat. Tapi sejak masuk SHS dia berubah menjadi orang yang dingin, yang biasa kau lihat sehari-hari. Sudah jangan banyak bicara, cepat buka!"

"Baiklah"

Sehun membuka kantong itu, kemudian mengerluarkan benda yang ada didalamnya. Sebuah senar gitar dan kertas bertuliskan Shixun.

"AKH!"

**_To be continued_**

Okay! Cerita hunhan sudah kembali dilanjut. Bagaimana? Hahaha

Saya gatau mau ngomong apa lagi, jadi cuma mau berterimakasih sama kalian yang udah baca.

Mohon tinggalkan review, fav / fol. Biar aku makin semangat nulisnya hehe.

Best regard,

Exoblush.


End file.
